Kontaktaufnahme
by Leonie1988
Summary: Lorelais und Rorys Streitphase. Rory weigert sich mit Lorelai zu sprechen, obwohl diese es hartnäckig versucht. Sie hat Rory wichtige Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen. Erwacht Rory aus ihrer Wut, bevor es zu spät ist?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mir gehoert nichts.

K o n t a k t a u f n a h m e

4 Wochen nach der Poolhausszene mit Lorelai und Rory

Lorelai sass in Rorys Zimmer auf deren Bett und nahm das Telefon in die Hand. Sie waehlte Rorys vertraute Handynummer und wartete. Nach dem zweiten tuten wurde sie weggedrueckt. Sie glaubte es sei ein Fehler und versuchte es deshalb erneut. Dieses Mal wurde sie bereits nach dem ersten Ton weggedrueckt.

"Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein."

Sie holte ihr Handy aus ihrer Tasche um Rory eine Kurzmitteilung zu schreiben:"Ich weiss, dass ich gerade nicht deine allerliebste Person auf diesem Planeten bin und du auch gewiss nicht meine, aber bitte melde dich, wir muessen miteinander sprechen und ich muss dir etwas wichtiges ." Keine Antwort. Lorelai blieb jedoch hartnaeckig und schrieb Rory in den folgenden Tagen noch sechs weitere SMS.

"Sie meldet sich noch immer nicht?"

„Nein und ich kann mich ueber unsere Verlobung nicht voll und ganz freuen, wenn sie sich nicht mit mir freut! Natuerlich moechte ich noch immer, dass sie wieder nach Hause kommt und wieder zu studieren anfaengt, aber sie ist meine Tochter, ich will ihr sagen, dass wir heiraten, ich moechte sie als meine Trauzeugin!"

„Sonst versuche es ueber..."

„Nein."

„Aber sie sind deine einzige..."

„Nein! Sie sind keine Moeglichkeit, wir hatten einen Plan und sie haben mich hintergangen. Da vertraue ich mich ihnen nach einer langen Zeit an und frage tatsaechlich nach ihrer Hilfe und sie fallen mir in dieser Art und Weise in den Ruecken! Haetten sie das nicht getan, wuerde Rory jetzt wieder in ihrem Bett schlafen. Sie lieben mich kein Stueck!"

„Das ist nicht wahr und das weisst du auch."

„Nein, das weiss ich nicht."

„Weisst du was aus Rorys Verhandlung geworden ist?"

„Ja, Dad hat mir eine Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter hinterlassen, fuenfzig Sozialstunden. Da hat sie wirklich Glueck gehabt, ich habe mit ein paar Hundert gerechnet."

Luke nimmt Lorelai in den Arm um sie zu troesten: „Es wird alles gut werden, mach dir keine Sorgen! Sie wird irgendwann aufwachen und sich bei dir melden."

„Wann wird das wohl sein?"

„Ich hoffe bald und du wirst auf sie warten, wir werden auf sie warten."

„Du bist grossartig!"

Er nimmt ihr Gesicht in beide Haende, guckt ihr tief in die Augen und kuesst sie sanft auf den Mund. Er loest sich von ihr und sagt: „Zusammen sind wir grossartig."

Und dieses Mal kuesst Lorelai ihn und zwar mit ein wenig mehr Leidenschaft.

* * *

Logan und Rory sitzen auf dem neuen Sofa des frisch renovierten Poolhauses der Gilmores und kuscheln.

„Hey Ace, du bist fantastisch weggekommen bei deinen Sozialstunden, du hast ja jetzt schon nur noch 25 vor dir! Es gibt Richter die einem eine extra hohe Strafe aufbrummen, weil man aus reichem Hause kommt und die einem eine Lehre erteilen wollen."

„Ja, aber ich wusste, dass Grandpa das schon regelt."

„Hast du schon mit deiner Mutter gesprochen?"

„Nein, sie muss endlich verstehen, dass ich ein eigenstaendiger Mensch bin, der seine eigenen Entscheidungen trifft. Wir brauchen diesen Abstand dringend!"

„Wenn du das sagst Rory, aber pass bloss auf, dass ihr euch nicht zu sehr entfremdet, ihr habt eine besondere Beziehung, fuer die andere vieles geben wuerden, soetwas gibt es nicht oft zwischen Eltern und Kindern."

„Ich will darueber nicht weiter sprechen, lass uns lieber den Abend geniessen."

„Okay." Er zieht ein wenig die Augenbraun hoch guckt tief an. „Geniessen hoert sich gut an."

„Maenner denken auch immer nur an das Eine!"

„Nicht immer, aber ziemlich haeufig."

* * *

Dragonfly Inn – 4 Wochen spaeter

„Michel, haben sie die Pietries aus Texasschon ausgecheckt? Cowboys sind mir unheimlich!"

Daraufhin antwortet dieser gelangweilt: „Ich weiss es nicht, ich glaube sie wollten aber noch zu den Pferden, ich frage mich nur wieso, die riechen doch so schon wie zehn Pferde zusammen..."

„Michel, ihre Laune ist heute ja mal wieder rekordverdaechtig gut! Gibt es wieder Diebe?"

„Ich glaube ich habe Ennui."

„Aha, Ennui also, hatten sie das nicht schoneinmal? Sie haben nicht etwa Sookie wieder mit angesteckt, oder?"

„Keine Chance, sie plant ihre Hochzeit, fuer soetwas hat sie keine Zeit... ich hingegen habe zu viel Zeit, deswegen habe ich Ennui."

Lorelai ‚Aha'd stumm und geht schnell zu Sookie in die Kueche.

„Kaffee! Kaffee! Kaffee!"

„Hier." Sookie reicht ihr einen grossen Becher und schenkt ihr ihr lebenselexir ein.

„Danke, du bist meine Rettung!"

„Was haelst du von Lamm zur Hauptspeise?"

„Wo?"

„Na fuer deine Hochzeit Dummerchen!"

„Erstens weisst du, dass wir noch nicht mit der Planung beginnen wegen Rory und zweitens schmeckt Lamm wie Hammel..."

„Kein Lamm also... weisst du ich stelle doch auch nur schon mal Ueberlegungen auf, das ist kein planen!"

„Hoert sich aber sehr danach an."

„Dann hoer eben weg!"

Lorelai trinkt zwei Schlucke Kaffe und reibt sich den Bauch.

„Ich habe heute noch nichts gegessen, hast du was hier?"

„Lorelai, du stehst in deiner Inn Kueche, such dir aus was dein Herz begehrt!"

„Kannst du mir ein paar Pancakes machen? Ich verhungere!"

„Pancakes kommen sofort!"

„Danke und ich esse in der Zeit schonmal eine Orange um den groebsten Hunger zu besiegen!"

Lorelai nimmt sich eine aus der Obstschale und beginnt sie zu schehlen.

„Lecker."

„Was?"

Sookie dreht sich um und sieht Lorelai mit der Orange.

„Lorelai, bleib so, davon muss ich ein Foto machen, du isst etwas gesundes!"

Ihr wird diese Tatsachen in dem Moment auch klar und starrt die Orange an.

„Oh... mein... lieber... allmaechtiger... Herr."

„Was? Was ist denn los?"

„Ich muss zur Apotheke... aber in Litchfield. Ich bin bald zurueck."

„Lorelai warte, sag mir erstmal was los ist!"

„Sookie..." Lorelai greift Sookie an den Ellenbogen und haelt sie fest. „Es koennte sein, dass ich schwanger bin."

„Bist du zu Fuss oder mit dem Auto?"

„Verdammt, zu Fuss!!!"

„Nimm meins!" Sie wirft Lorelai den Autoschluessel entgegen. „Oh ist das spannend! Ein Baby Danes!"

„Noch ist gar nichts! Warte 30 Minuten, dann koennen wir uns freuen oder nicht!"

„Du waerst also gluecklich?"

Lorelai ueberlegt kurz „Lass mich erstmal herausfinden, ob es stimmt!"

* * *

1 Stunde spaeter

Lorelai kommt durch den Inn Haupteingang und Sookie steht gerade mit Michel an der Rezeption. Sie blickt vom Computer auf und guckt einer freudig strahlenden Lorelai entgegen.

„Ahhhhhhh! Lorelai! Ah!" Sie rennt auf Lorelai zu und schliesst sie in ihre Arme „Das ist ja toll!"

„Ja, ich bin ueber gluecklich!"

„Mein Ennui ist unheilbar, versucht es also gar nicht erst..." fuegt der grummelige Michel hinzu.

„Ach dein doofes Ennui ist doch jetzt vollkommen egal!"

„Sookie, lass erstmal, ich muss erst jemand anderem davon erzaehlen! Und dann noch jemand anderem, dann koennen wir es weitererzaehlen, okay?"

„Na gut, sag mir dann aber bitte sofort Bescheid!"

„Na klar, ich will dir die Freude ja nicht nehmen! Michel?"

„Mhm?"

„Vergessen sie ihre Ennui, sie arbeiten heute alleine, ich habe viel wichtigeres zu tun!"

„Mhm..."

„Cesaer! Zweimal Hackbraten und einmal Chickenburger mit Chilli-Fries! Und hopp, hopp!"

„Kochen ist eine Kunst und Kunst braucht eben seine Zeit!"

„Cesaer. Mach. Jetzt. Schneller. Lorelai! Was machts du denn um diese Zeit hier? Ich dachte du waerst noch im Inn!"

Er lehnt sich ueber den Tresen und gibt ihr einen Begruessungskuss.

„Normalerweise waere ich auch nicht hier, aber es gibt etwas, das du unbedingt sofort erfahren musstest!"

„Ist wieder irgendein Promi im Inn? Michael Jackson oder Elton John?"

„Nein, besser! Hoffe ich zumindest."

„Nun sag schon, ich habe viel zu tun!"

„Willst du es nicht lieber oben erfahren?"

„Na sags schon hier."

Lorelai geht um den Tresen herum, lehnt sich vor bis ihr Mund an seinem Ohr ist und fluestert: „Wir bekommen ein Baby Danes!"

Sie lehnt sich wieder zurueck und wartet seine Reaktion ab. Man sieht es in seinen Augen, als sie Information endlich bei ihm angekommen ist und ein breites Grinsen erscheint auf seinem Gesicht.

„Und du bist dir sicher?"

„Der Test hat es bestaetigt!"

„Oh Lorelai, das ist ja wunderbar! Ich kann es gar nicht fassen!"

Er reisst sie in seine Arme und ruft ueber ihre Schulter: „Heute geht alles aufs Haus und ich gehe! Cesaer, hast du das gehoert?"

„Ja Chef, wir reden dann nochmal ueber meine Gehaltserhoehung."

„Alles genehmigt!"

„Aber Luke, ich moechte es erst noch Rory ezaehlen, auch das mit unserer Verlobung, bevor wir es der ganzen Stadt erzaehlen, ist das okay?"

„Alles was du moechtest!"

Er nimmt sie wieder in seine Arme und kuesst ihr ganzes Gesicht ab.

„Ich liebe dich Lorelai Gilmore!"

„Ich liebe dich auch Luke Danes!"

* * *

„Hallo Rory hier ist Lorelai... ich wollte nochmal versuchen dich zu erreichen. Ich habe zwei sehr wichtige Neuigkeiten die ich dir gerne mitteilen wuerde. Bitte melde dich wenn du kannst... aehm... okay, das ist auch schon alles. Bis bald, hoffentlich. Ich lieb dich."

Rory nimmt den Hoerer vom Ohr und legt auf.

„Noch eine Nachricht von deiner Mutter?"

„Ja, aber ich moechte nicht mit ihr sprechen, wenn es so furchtbar wichtig waere, koennte sie meine Grosseltern benachrichtigen."

„Mit denen redet sie aber auch nicht..."

„Ich brauche Zeit fuer mich, das muss sie einfach verstehen."

„Aber..."

„Nein, lass uns nicht darueber sprechen, lass uns etwas tun. Lass uns nach Asien oder Neuseeland gehen und einfach leben und vergessen!"

„Aber Rory, ich habe mein Studium nicht abgebrochen, ich muss da wieder hin!"

„Warum? Mach ein paar Monate Pause und lass uns einfach rumreisen! Das wird wunderbar!"

„Ich will, aber ich weiss nicht was mein Vater dazu sagen wuerde..."

„Wann hast du schonmal darauf gehoert, was dein Vater dir sagt?"

„Oh Ace, was kann ich da noch entgegensetzen? Auf gehts nach Asien!"

„Oh ja!" Sie laesst sich in seine Arme fallen „Asien wir kommen! Danke Logan!"

„Die ganze Welt fuer dich Ace!"

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

1 Monat spaeter

„Wollen wir nicht schonmal ein Datum fuer unsere Hochzeit festlegen? Vielleicht bekommst du sie ja rechtzeitig dazu mit dir zu sprechen!"

„Luke, wir haben darueber geredet, natuerlich moechte ich nicht dick und fett in meinem Hochzeitskleid den Altar herunterschreiten, aber es ist Rory... Rory ist meine Tochter, mein ein und alles, ohne sie waere es nicht dasselbe, nicht nur der Hochzeitstag selber, aber auch die Planung und das waehlen des Kleides! Lass uns warten, bitte!"

„Oka, aber unter einem Kompromiss, wir heiraten bevor unser kleiner Dritte da ist."

Er umarmt sie von hinten und legt seine Haende auf ihren Bauch und sie ihre auf Seine.

„Ich tu mein Bestes."

„Wann hast du es das letzte Mal versucht?"

„Vor vier Tagen, aber die Nummer war nicht mehr verfuegbar. Jetzt bleibt mir nur noch eine Moeglichket und vor der graut mir sehr."

„Das verstehe ich gut, aber Lorelai, mach es bald."

„Ja... ich sammle nur noch meine Kraefte. Ich rufe sie nur an, frage nach Rorys neuer Nummer und lege wieder auf, das duerfte jawohl nicht so schwer sein."

„Das ist gut... so, laenger kann ich mich vom Diner nicht fernhalten, ich liebe dich!" er gibt ihr einen Kuss „und dich!" und er kuesst ihren Bauch.

„Er oder sie wird von dir jetzt schon total verwoehnt, wie soll das erst werden, wenn er oder sie schlafend in deinen Armen liegt?"

„Ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen, dass ich der Papa von jemandem werde! Ich und Vater, die Leute hier in der Stadt werden alle zwei Wochen den Kidnerschutz vorbeischicken, nur um sicher zu gehen!"

„Unfug, du wirst ein grossartiger Vater, davon bin ich ueberzeugt!"

„Danke. Ich muss los..." sagt er widerwillig. „Sonst tanzt Cesaer gleich auf den Tischen."

„Tschuess mein Suesser."

„Bye."

Ein letzter Kuss wird ausgetauscht und Luke verschwindet durch die Haustuer. Lorelai laechelt ihm nach, dann guckt sie zum Telefon und ihr Laecheln verschwindet.

„Heilige Maria, Mutter Gottes, na dann mal los."

Lorelai waehlt die vertraute Nummer.

„Gilmore Residenz, Maria am Apparat, was kann ich fuer sie tun?"

„Guten Tag, hier ist Lorelai Gilmore, ist meine Mutter Emily Gilmore zu sprechen?"

„Mr und Mrs Gilmore sind leider nicht Zuhause."

„Warum leider? Springen sie da nicht vor Freude in die Luft?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Ach nichts... vielleicht koennen sie mir auch weiterhelfen. Koennten sie mir die neue Handynummer meiner Tochter Rory Gilmore heraussuchen?"

„Miss Gilmore hat noch keine neue Nummer, sie meldet sich, wenn sie sich in HongKong eine neue angeschafft hat."

„HongKong?"

„Ja, Miss Gilmore und Mr Huntzberger sind vor 1 Woche abgereist, sie wollen fuer ein paar Monate Asien bereisen."

„Asien? Fuer ein paar Monate?"

„Ja Miss Gilmore, soll ich Mrs Gilmore eine Nachricht von ihnen hinterlegen?"

„Sagen sie ihr, dass ih von Asien weiss, dass sie mich aber nicht zureuckrufen braucht. Tschuess Maria, danke fuer ihre Hilfe."

„Gerngeschehen, Auf Wiedersehen Miss Gilmore."

„Lorelai."

„Tschuess Lorelai."

* * *

5 Monate spaeter

„Luke?"

„Ja?"

„Ich habe eine Idee und ich moechte wissen, was du davon haelst. Wir haben gesagt, dass wir heiraten moechten, bevor Junior geboren ist. Durch die Situation jedoch, mit Rory noch immer in Asien und dem Autauchen von April, kann eine grosse Hochzeit nichts werden. Ich will es so nicht und auch du bracuhst noch Zeit dich ans Vatersein zu gewoehnen... Meine Idee ist, dass wir vielleicht naechsten Monat, wenn ich im 8. bin, standesamtlich heiraten und die Feier und ein Fest nachholen, wenn Rory wieder zu Sinnen gekommen ist und sich alles mit April und Anna Nardini eingespielt hat. Was sagst du dazu?"

Lorelai und Luke sitzen angelehnt an das Kopfteil in ihrem Bett im Crap Shack.

„Glaubst du die Stadt spielt da mit?"

„Ich glaube, dass sie es verstehen wuerden."

„Dann machen wir es so, standesamtlich nur mit Trauzeugen und Big Party naechstes Jahr!"

„Du findest die Idee gut?"

„Natuerlich! Ich weiss wie wichtig es dir ist Rory dabeizuhaben oder sie wenigstens zu sprechen um es ihr zu erzaehlen... und mir wuerde es wegen April auch gelegen kommen. Sie war eine so grosse Ueberraschung... ich dachte ich haette noch ein paar Monate Zeit, bis ich mit dem Vatersein anfangen wuerde und dann stand sie einfach so im Diner! Ich stimme deinem Vorschlag zu! Klein Lorelai oder Elias soll ja nicht unter den Problemen ihrer oder seiner Eltern leiden."

„Ich kann dich wegen des Geschlechts echt nicht umstimmen, oder? Ich will es wissen, aber nicht ohne dich!"

„Nein ich bin da altmodisch."

„Ach, das hast du dir doch nur bei Jackson abgeguckt! Na gut, aber beim naechsten entscheide ich und das bedeutet, dass wir es beide erfahren, das ist mir wirklich wichtig und das planen und dekorieren ist dann auch viel einfacher!"

„Da denke ich nochmal drueber nach."

„Nein! Dieses Mal habe ich entschieden und das naechste Mal ich, das ist nur fair! Autsch!"

„Was?"

„Irgendetwas hat wehgetan, aber es geht schon wieder."

„Wirklich? Nicht lieber zum Arzt?"

„Nein. Auuuuua, doch."

„Okay, komm."

Luke sprang auf und rannte wie eild durchs Zimmer.

„Entspann dich Luke, nervoes sein bringt nichts, dann baust du nur einen Autounfall und ausserdem soooo schlimm war es nicht, ich moechte nur sicher gehen."

* * *

3 Stunden spaeter

„Siehst du? Alles ist gut, haettest gar nicht so einen Aufstand machen muessen die ganze Zeit."

„Entschuldigung, dass ich mir Sorgen mache."

„Luke, so meine ich das doch gar nicht, natuerlich mache ich mir genau so grosse Sorgen. Ich bin zu alt um mir keine zu machen verdammt." Lorelai steigen die Traenen in die Augen „Ich habe schon ein Kind verloren, Rory kommt bestimmt nicht mehr wieder."

„Doch das wird sie." Versuchte Luke Lorelai zu beruhigen und nahm sie sanft in die Arme.

„Ich bin auch nie wirklich zu meinen Eltern zurueckgegangen. Es hat ueber 15 Jahre gedauert, bis wir wieder normal reden konnten."

„Du und Rory seid da aber komplett anders, ohne einander koennt ihr nicht wirklich gluecklich sein! Sobald Rory erfaehrt was hier los ist, steht sie sofort vor der Tuer, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Sie soll aber nicht aus schlechtem Gewissen zurueckkommen oder weil sie Angst hat etwas wichtiges zu verpassen! Sie soll zurueckkommen, weil sie eingesehen hat, dass sie eine gute Journalistin ist und nach Yale gehoert und dass dieser Logan nur ein reicher Bengel von vielen ist."

„Okay, du sagst es nicht Rory, das sehe ich ein, aber sag es wenigstens deinen Eltern oder versuche nochmal ihre Nummer herauszufinden."

„Das Erste eher nein und das Zweite eher ja."

„Du rufst also morgen deine Eltern an, sagst ihnen nicht, dass du im siebten Monat schwanger bist, aber fragst sie nach der Nummer deiner Tochter?"

„So in etwa..."

„Lorelai."

„Sie rufen mich gar nicht an, da bin ich doch schon besser."

„Ein bisschen besser als Mr und Mrs Drakula ist aber immernoch nicht besonders gut."

„Ich bin ja auch Drakula Junior... meine Natur muss sich ab und zu mal austoben."

„Nichts mehr mit austoben heute abend, du gehst jetzt schlafen, du hattest einen anstrengenden Tag."

„Ja Daddy, wird gemacht!" er grinst sie an, gibt ihr noch einen Kuss und klipst dann das Licht aus.

„Gute Nacht Daddy."

„Gute Nacht Mummy."

* * *

Emily und Richard sitzen a Abendbrottisch und unterhalten sich ueber nichts bestimmtes, bis Richard fragt: „Hat Rory heute angerufen?"

„Nein, schon wieder nicht, das war jetzt die Dritte Woche in Folge in der sie sich nicht meldet, ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen, ob ihnen etwas passiert ist? Auch wenn sie gesagt haben, dass sie es vielleicht nicht immer schafft anzurufen, aber..."

„Ich mache mir auch schreckliche Sorgen Emily, meinst du nicht es sei das Beste mal Lorelai Bescheid zu sagen? Sie hat keinen Kontakt zu Rory, sie weiss nur, dass Rory in Asien ist, nicht mehr! Ueberhaupt glaube ich, dass Lorelai recht hatte, in allem... sie haette nie die Uni verlassen duerfen. Es ist gut zwischendurch mal Urlaub zu machen und zu reisen sowieso, aber das macht man fuer zwei bis vier Wochen, aber nicht fuer ueber ein halbes Jahr. Lorelai hat sich soetwas nicht geleistet und sie besitzt heute ein Inn..."

„Ich weiss doch auch nicht mehr was das Richtige ist... vielleicht hast du recht."

Das Telefon klingelt und man hoert, dass das Hausmaedchen drangegangen ist.

„Es tut mir sehr leid Miss Gilmore, die Gilmores essen gerade, kann ich ihnen von ihnen eine Nachricht hinterlassen?"

„Oh mein Gott, das ist Rory! Isabell! Wir nehmen den Anruf entgegen, stellen sie ihn bitte ins Arbeitszimmer durch! Komm Richard!"

Emily setzt sich in Richards Arbeitsstuhl und Richard stellt sich neben sie.

„Rory mein Liebes! Wie geht es dir? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, wir haben so lange nichts mehr von dir gehoert, bestimmt drei Wochen! Wie war Indien? Seid ihr schon auf Sri Lanka?"

„Nur drei Wochen? Bei mir sind es nun schon acht, nein warte neun Monate."

„Lorelai?"

„Ja Dad, Lorelai. Ihr wisst also nicht wo sich meine einzige Tochter gerade aufhaelt. Ihr habt gesagt ihr kuemmert euch um sie und jetzt habt ihr mit ihr schon seid drei Wochen keinen Kontakt mehr? Ihr wisst schon, dass es auf Sri Lanka gerade grosse Unruhen gibt?"

„Lorelai, es tut un so leid, sie hat sich sonst immer einmal die Woche gemeldet."

„Habt ihr eine Handynummer von ihr oder Logan?"

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Ich weiss, dass der Titel nicht der einfallsreichste von allen ist, aber mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen! Wenn ihr gute Ideen habt... ich habe immer ein offenes Ohr! Ich wuerde mich sehr ueber Reviews freuen!

* * *

"Nein, aber ein gewisser Finn hat sie. Rory meinte die Nummer sei jedoch nur fuer Notfaelle."

"Und ihr findet nicht, dass diese Situation sich als solcher qualifiziert?"

"Lorelai, nun komm mal wieder runter! Du warst ettliche Monate von der Bildflaeche verschwunden, ausser diesem einen Anruf vor einer langen Zeit!"

"Verschwunden? Habt ihr auch nur die geringste Ahnung wie viele Nachrichten ich Rory hinterlassen habe am Anfang? Bestimmt 200 und wenn ich durchgekommen bin, hat sie mich einfach weggedrueckt! Ich bin nicht diejenige, die sich nicht meldet, sie ist es! Hat sie euch nicht von euren Anrufen erzaehlt?"

"Nicht ein Wort!"

"Merkt ihr jetzt endlich was hier vor sich geht? Sie wird nicht wieder zurueck zur Uni gehen! Mitchum Huntzberger hat ihr all ihren Mut genommen. Und jetzt lebt sie von eurem und seinem Geld ein schoenes Leben! Argh... ich wuerde ihr am Liebsten hinterherfliegen, sie verpasst alles! Aber ich kann ich ja nicht, ich darf nicht fliegen verdammt."

Lorelai erschrack und hoffte, dass ihre Eltern diesen Hinweis auf ihre Schwangerschaft einfach ueberhoeren wuerden.

"Lorelai, ich bin ganz deiner Meinung!" sagte Richard "sie muss zurueckkommen, aber auf uns wird si nicht hoeren und am Telefon schon gar nicht. Die einzige Moeglichkeit die wir haben ist, dass du hinterherfliegst und sie zur Vernunft bringst!"

"Ich habe doch gerade gesagt, dass ich nicht darf!"

"Lorelai, deine 'sie-muss-es-selbst-merken' Methode klappt nicht, wie du vielleicht merkst, nun muessen wir si doch zwingen."

"Ich wuerde ja, aber ich darf nicht!"

"Warum denn zum Kuckuck nicht Lorelai!?" fragte Emily, welche sich bisher viel herausgehalten hatte, nun sehr energisch.

"Weil, was ihr wuesstet, wenn eure Enkeltochter mal auf meine Anrufe reagiert haette, ich... schwanger bin."

"Von Luke?"

"Interesse an meinem Leben wie immer..." Lorelai sammelte sich kurz und fuhr dann fort: "Ja, von Luke, wir haben uns jedoch schon einen Monat vorher verlobt. Wir wollten mit der Hochzeit eigentlich warten bis Rory wieder bei mir ist und sie zurueck nach Yale geht... eigentlich wuerde nach Hause kommen erstmal reichen, aber wir moechten auch vor der Geburt heiraten."

"Lorelai, ich weiss nicht... Herzlichen Glueckwunsch! Wir freuen uns sehr fuer dich!"

"Danke. Du vielleicht Dad, Mum aber ganz bestimmt nicht, dafuer hasst sie Luke viel zu sehr."

"Deine Mutter hasst Luke nicht, sie hat bloss bedenken."

"Na klar und ich kann in meinem Zustand aus dem Stehen zwei Meter hochspringen. Nie im Leben! Sie hasst ihn, weil er mich gluecklich macht, gluecklicher als Chris oder Max oder irgendwer es jemals koennte!"

"Lorelai, das stimmt doch nicht, sei nicht albern." sagte Emily.

"Ich moechte das du gluecklich bist, aber ich will auch das Beste fuer dich, aber ich habe verstanden, dass ich nichts aendern kann und dass du Luke liebst... in welchem Monat bist du eigentlich?"

"Im Siebsten und naechsten Monat moechten wir ganz klein standesamtlich heiraten, wir haben noch kein Datum und es kommen sonst nur unsere Trauzeugen, aber ihr seid eingeladen. Es wird aber keine schriftliche Einladung geben."

"Im siebten Monat schon? Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Du willst ohne Rory heiraten?"

"Zur ersten Frage: Ja. Zur zweiten Frage: Wir haben nicht miteinander geredet und zur dritten Frage: Deshalb versuche ich heute noch ein letztes Mal Kontakt aufzunehmen, damit sie zurueckkommt, denn ohne sie ist das alles doof."

"Soll ich dir Finns Nummer geben, damit du sie anrufen kannst?"

"Ja bitte."

"Ich hol sie und Lorelai... wir freuen uns sehr fuer dich und kommen gerne zur Hochzeit."

"Danke… und wenn ihr vor ihr mit ihr sprecht sagt ihr bitte nichts. Sie muss beides einfach von mir erfahren, das ist das Wichtigste. Ich muss euch sagen... ihr habt zwar euer Wort gebrochen und habt sie hinter meinem Ruecken bei euch einziehen lassen und sie in Allem unterstuetzt, aber ihr seid scheinbar jetzt aufgewacht und das ist besser als gar nichts."

"Wir sagen nichts, aber ich hoffe wirklich, dass du sie heute noch erreichst."

"Ich auch. Wir holen die kirchliche Trauung naechstes Jahr nach, aber erst wenn mit Rory wieder alles gut wird und wenn... Luke seine Tochter auf die Reihe bekommt."

"Tochter?"

"Ja, er hat vor einiger Zeit herausgefunden, dass er der Vater von der 12jaehrigen April Nardini ist. Ihre Mutter hat es ihm all die Jahre verschwiegen... soetwas kann ich nicht nachvollziehen, auch wie man das seiner eigenen Tochter antun kann, aufzuwachsen ohne zu wissen wer ihr Vater ist."

"Armes Kind. Ich finde es auf jeden Fall gut, das ihr die Festlichkeiten nachholt!"

"Ich auch, das war mir auch sehr wichtig! Mum, hast du jetzt Finns Nummer gefunden?"

"Ja, die Nummer ist 6684324."

"Danke, ich ruf ihn gleich mal an."

"Gut Lorelai, ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald, hoffentlich mit Rory."

"Ja, das waere allerdings schoen. Bye!"

"Auf Wiederhoeren!"

"Tschuess."

Man hoert ein tuten aus der Leitung was bedeutete, dass Lorelai aufgelegt hat.

"Wir werden wieder Grosseltern!"

"Ich weiss, das ist wirklich wunderbar, aber ich haette es so gerne frueher erfahren."

"Ich glaube dieses eine Mal koennen wir ihr nicht die ganze Schuld in die Schuhe schieben, sie hat ja versucht Rory zu erreichen... und sie wollte sicherlich auch nicht hinter ihrem Ruecken zu uns kommen und da war noch unser Streit. Ich finde sie hat sich waehrend des Telefonats gut verhalten... am Anfang war sie ein bisschen laut, aber sie war ja nur besorgt."

"Ich bin auch um Rory besorgt, wir haetten wirklich besser auf sie aufpassen sollen."

"Wir haben getan was wir konnten."

"Ich weiss, aber ich gebe mir trotzdem ein bisschen die Schuld an der ganzen Sache. Wir haetten einfach auf Lorelai hoeren sollen."

* * *

Lorelai nimmt erneut den Hoerer in die Hand und waehlt Finns Nummer. Das Gesprach mit ihren Eltern war erstaunlich gut verlaufen, auch wenn sie sich einige Male sehr zusammenreissen musste um nicht auszurasten. Und Emily hatte Luke akzeptiert? Was wollte sie denn mehr?

„Hallo?" kam die verschlafene Stimme eines jungen Mannes auf der anderen Seite.

„Finn? Bist du das? Hier ist Lorelai Gilmore, Rorys Mum. Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie, kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, wie ich sie erreichen kann?"

„Lorelai? Ach genau, die heisse Mama! Natuerlich kann ich ihnen..."

„...dir... du kannst mich duzen, ich hasse es gesiezt zu werden, so alt bin ich noch nicht und danke fuer das heiss, das ist sehr lieb."

„Bitteschoen und natuerlich kann ich DIR helfen. Ich habe Logans Handynummer, das sollte ja genuegen!"

„Das wird reichen, vielen Dank!"

„Rory ist irgendwie gerade schlecht auf sie zu sprechen, kann das sein?"

„Ja und ich auch nicht besonders auf sie, aber ich moechte sicher gehen, dass es ihr gut geht, ob sie irgendetwas braucht und ausserdem muss ich ihr ein paar Dinge erzaehlen."

Finn gibt Lorelai Logans Nummer und bittet sie um ein Date, was sie freundlich ablehnt.

„So und jetzt das Wichtigste, Rory."

Ein drittes Mal waehlt sie und wartet auf eine Antwort. Sri Lanka... muss wirklich teuer sein.

* * *

„Logan Hutzberger?"

„Hallo Logan, hier ist Lorelai!"

„Hallo Lorelai!!!"

Rory und Logan sassen gerade im Wasserpavillion im Bentota Beach Hotel und warteten auf ihr Fruehstueck. Als Logan Lorelais Namen ausrief erstarrte Rory an Ort und Stelle, wedelte dann aber wie wild mit den Haenden und schuettelte den Kopf.

„Logan, koennte ich Rory mal sprechen? Es ist sehr wichtig."

„Rory ist gerade nicht hier, aber ich kann ihr eine Nachricht ausrichten!?"

Logan drueckt auf seinem Handy den Lautsprecherknopf, sodass Rory mithoeren kann.

„Nein... doch, sag ihr, dass ich mir Sorgen mache und dass ich sie gerne sprechen moechte, wenn sie dieses Mal auch nich zurueckruft, wird sie es irgendwann bereuen... und dass ich sie ueber alles liebe... und... sag ihr sie soll wenigstens ihre Grosseltern anrufen, die sterben auch vor Sorge." Man hoert ein sanftes Schniefen von Lorelai bevor sie fortfaehrt „Rory, ich kann dich auch direkt ansprechen, weil du sicherlich gerade neben dem Telefon sitzt und Logan auf Lautsprecher gedrueckt hat... deine Beleidigtsein Tour sollte langsam mal ein Ende haben. Ich habe auch Gruende beleidigt zu sein, aber ich versuche dich wenigstens zu erreichen und alles wieder gut zu machen. Wenn du nicht sofort zurueck zur Uni moechtest, sondern lieber noch ein bisschen Afrika bereisen moechstest, dann bitte, lass dich nicht aufhalten... aber sprich bitte mit mir! Ich moechte meine Tochter zurueck und mit ihr ueber das B... ueber die Stadt laestern und Onlineshopping machen... das koennen wir sogar am Telefon ueber zwei Kontinente. Ach verdammt, was bringt das ganze Gerede, du hast auf meine letzten hundert Anrufe ja auch nicht reagiert. Also Logan, ich wuensche euch noch ein leckeres Fruehstueck, jetzt ist es doch morgens auf Sri Lanka, richtig? Und einen schoenen Tag noch, ich habe gehoert man kann da riesige Varane sehen und Jetski fahren... Tschuess." mehr konnte sie einfach nicht mehr sagen.

„Tschuess Lorelai. Ich werde es ihr ausrichten."

„Ah und richte Finn aus, dass ich liebend gerne mit ihm ausgehen wuerde, er nur mindestens 12 Jahre aelter sein muesste und er erst meinen Freund umbringen muesste."

Dann legte Lorelai ohne ein weiteres Wort einfach auf, denn man hoerte nur noch ein tuten in der anderen Leitung. Logan will gerade etwas zur stummen Rory sagen, als sein Telfon erneut klingelt.

„Hallo? Hey Finn... ja wir haben gerade eben mit ihr telefoniert... sie ist die Mutter meiner Freundin, ich darf sie nicht geil finden... ich glaube sie wird ihre Meinung darueber nicht aendern... Okay okay ich sags ihr. Jetzt lass uns in Ruhe... Okay, Bye!" er legt wieder auf.

„Okay sag jetzt etwas, du musst darueber jetzt sprechen, da kommst du nicht drumherum... Rory! Es schien verdammt wichtig zu sein und sie hat gesagt sie laesst dir Zeit soviel du willst, wenn du sie nur zurueckrufst."

„Ich melde mich bei ihr, wenn ich zurueck nach Amerika komme."

„Aber wenn es nicht warten kann?"

„Wenn sie monatelang gebraucht hat um ihre Eltern nach meiner Nummer zu fragen, dann kann es gar nicht so noetig sein, sie haette es auch in einer ihrer Nachrichten sagen koennen."

„Sie hat aber auch gesagt, dass du es bereuen wirst, wenn du sie nicht anrufst Ace und das klang nicht nach einer fiesen Drohung, sondern nach einer gutgemeinten Warnung. Sie wird irgendwann aufgeben, vielleicht war dies schon ihr letzter Versuch."

„Aber..."

„Und ruf deine Grosseltern an."

„Aber Logan, wie sollen wir Auszeit nehmen, wenn..."

„Rory, tu es! Wir sind bereits seid fuenf Monaten weg... das sollte ausreichen um sich zu entspannen. Ich habe Zuhause meine Verpflichtungen und du auch, wir koennen denen nicht laenger davonlaufen."

„Okay ein Kompromiss: Wir bleiben noch fuenf Wochen. Das ist kein Jahr wie ich es gerne gehabt haette, aber auch nicht morgen was du moechtest, einverstanden?"

„Ergh na gut, fuenf Wochen, aber keinen Tag laenger. Und du rufst Emily und Richard an!"

„Jaja, jetzt lass uns bestellen, ich verhungere! Wenn es zum essen kommt bin ich eine wahre Gilmore."

* * *

Luke wischte gerade einen Tisch im Diner ab, als er hoerte, dass Gypsy und Babette sich ueber Lorelai und Rory unterhielten.

„Patty hat ein Telefonat mitgehoert in dem Lorelai versucht hat mit Rory zu sprechen, sie hat aber Rorys neue Flamme dran gehabt. Arme Lorelai, Rory rafft ja auch irgendwie nicht was abgeht."

„Nein und sie meldet sich nochnichteinmal bei Lane... die beiden hatten immerhin keinen Streit."

„Man merk wirklich wie es Lorelai an die Nieren geht, dass Rory sie so ausschliesst." antwortete Babette.

„Rory hat einiges wieder gut zu machen wenn sie wiederkommt."

„Ja und sie verpasst wahrscheinlich Lorelai und Lukes standesamtliche Heirat."

„Wir aber auch..."

„Patty und ich arbeiten da schon dran."

Luke geht schnell zu ihrem Tisch. „Noch Kaffee?"

„Nein danke Luke."

„Und ihr kommt nicht, vergesst es. Nur unsere Trauzeugen und Lorelais Eltern und die sind schon eine Ausnahme und April natuerlich, wenn sie kommen moechte."

„Wir schaffen das schon, da kannst du nichts gegen tun."

„Das werden wir schon noch sehen, freut euch nicht zu frueh!"

Luke geht wieder.

„Patty sagt auch, dass Lorelai am Telefon geweint haette, dass Rory sich hat verweigern lassen und dass Lorelai schon hundert Mal vorher versucht hat mit ihr zu sprechen, diese aber hartnaeckig blieb und dass Rory in Asien ist..."

„Das war echt lohnend, dieses Gespraech abzuhoeren, viele Infos auf einen Streich."

„Ich weiss nicht wie du das siehst, aber ich stehe in dieser Sache hinter Lorelai. Sie ist hochschwanger, versucht aktiv deren Probleme zu loesen und schliesst uns nicht aus ihrem Leben aus."

„Ich auch, aber bei noch einer Schleifenaktion mache ich nicht mit."

„Musst du auch nicht, wichtig ist nur, dass du die Neuigkeiten so weit wie moeglich verbreitest."

„Wird gemacht!"

„Luke! Jetzt doch Kaffee bitte!"

Fortsetzung folgt

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

1 Woche spaeter

Es war Sonntag und Lorelai wollte gerade Kaffee machen, als die Haustuer klingelte. Sie stellte den Kaffeepot beiseite, schlurfte zur Tuer und oeffnete sie ein wenig lustlos.

„Mum! Was tust du denn hier?"

„Hallo Lorelai! Darf ich reinkommen oder willst du mich auf der Veranda stehenlassen?" Lorelai stockte und machte einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Natuerlich, komm rein. Moechtest du etwas trinken? Ich habe gerade Kaffee aufgesetzt."

„Ich haette gerne einen, aber Lorelai, du weisst das du keinen Kaffee trinken darfst, wenn du schwanger bist, wie oft habe ich dir das in deiner Schwangerschaft mit Rory gesagt?"

„Beruhig dich, er ist koffeinfrei... Luke wuerde mich keine zehn Meter an normalen Kaffee dranlassen, seid er weiss, dass ich schwanger bin."

„Kennt ihr das Geschlecht des Babys?"

„Wir wollen uns ueberraschen lassen, ich glaube aber, dass es ein Junge wird, es fuehlt sich irgendwie anders an als bei Rory."

„Ich dachte auch du waerst ein Junge, hat sich aber als falsch herausgestellt."

„Aber ich war auch dein erstes und einziges Kind, ich habe Erfahrung!"

„Da hast du allerdings recht."

„Darf ich fragen... Mum, warum bist du hier?"

„Ich wollte dich wiedersehen... und dir noch einmal persoenlich sagen, dass du recht hattest. Es tut mir furchtbar leid, wie das alles gelaufen ist. Wir haetten dich in deinem Plan unterstuetzen sollen und nicht gegen dich arbieten sollen."

„Ja, das waere fuer alle einfacher gewesen und ich muesste in drei Wochen nicht ohne meine Tochter heiraten... vielleicht ist sie nochnichteinmal zu der Geburt ihrer Schwester oder ihres Bruders da." Lorelai fasst sich an die Stirn und setzt sich auf die Couch.

„Hast du sie neulich noch erreicht?"

„Ich habe nur mit Logan gesprochen, ermeinte sie sei nicht da, aber sie sass ganz sicher daneben. Ich moechte nicht, dass sie von der Hochzeit und der Schwangerschaft durch eine Nachricht erfaehrt, ich moechte mit ihr sprechen, wenn schon nicht persoenlich von Auge zu Auge, dann doch wenigstens am Telefon, aber sie will nicht! Sie hasst mich! Was soll ich bloss tun?"

„Sie hat uns noch am selben Abend angerufen, sie hat also auf dich gehoert, du hast sie doch darum gebeten, oder?"

„Ja, das war ich."

„Danke, wir haben uns riesige Sorgen gemacht. Wir haben ihr natuerlich sehr nahe gelegt dich dringend anzyrufen, sie hat aber nur das Thema gewechselt."

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht, aber danke, dass ihr es versucht habt. Ui!"

„Was ist? Alles okay?"

„Er oder sie hat getreten. Komm her fuehl mal."

„Sicher?"

„Natuerlich, das hier ist immerhin dein Enkelkind!"

Emily legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf Lorelais Bauch und diese positionierte sie richtig.

„Hier ist es." Emilys Gesicht strahlte auf.

„Oh da! Das ist wirklich irre."

„Mum, ich habe dich noch nie das Wort ‚irre' sagen hoeren!" lachte Lorelai.

„Es ist einfach beeindruckend!"

„Ja!" Lorelai strahlte uebers ganze Gesicht.

„Du bist wirklich gluecklich."

„Ich waere nur wirklich gluecklich, wenn Rory hier waere. Ohne sie ist alles nur halb so schoen, aber ich bin ueber alles andere sehr gluecklich das so vor sich geht!"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass alles wieder gut wird, ihr seid eine Einheit, ihr koennt ohne einander nicht leben, ihr habt etwas was andere nicht haben... wir zum Beispiel."

„Wir haben dafuer etwas anderes, wir hatten nie wirklich die Moeglichkeit richtig eng zu werden, aber so wie wir jetzt reden sind wir auf dem besten Weg."

„Ja, es freut mich, dass du das auch so siehst. Sag mal was ich dich schon die ganze Zeit fragen wollte, habt ihr hier etwas veraendert?"

„Ja, wir haben das Schlafzimmer vergroessert, noch ein Raum hinzugefuegt, ein zweites Badezimmer gebaut und noch ettliche andere Sachen renoviert."

„Warum habt ihr nicht dieses Haus verkauft und ein groesseres gekauft?"

„Dafuer haengen an diesem Haus einfach viel zu viele Erinnerungen. Rory ist neben dem Independence Inn hier aufgewachsen... nein, ich koennte hier niemals weg. Euch geht es sicherlich aehnlich mit eurem Haus."

„Ja, obwohl an unserem auch sehr viele schlechte haengen... wie auch immer, brauchst du noch etwas fuer die Hochzeit? Kann ich dir irgendwie behilflich sein?"

„Nein, denn wie gesagt, es soll etwas ganz kleines werden," grinste Lorelai „Wir haben das Standesamt in Stars Hollow gebucht und danach essen wir im Dragonfly... aber ohne Reden! Sag das bitte auch Dad. Reden heben wir uns fuer die richtige Feier auf. Du kannst aber gerne deine Organisationskuenste zur Verfuegung stellen, wenn es an die Party geht."

„Du moechtest, dass ich dir bei der Planung helfe?"

„Helfen! Nicht in die Hand nehmen und bestimmen. Und keine Romanovs!"

„Schade, na gut, ich werde mir mal Gedanken machen. Ist Luke hier? Ich habe ihm noch gar nicht gratuliert!"

„Er ist im Diner und du brauchst das nicht machen, wenn du es nicht so meinst."

„Lorelai, ich habe nicht gesagt..." begann Emily.

„Jaja..." grinste Lorelai.

„Okay, ich muss dann mal wieder, liebe Gruesse an deinen Zukuenftigen."

„Und von mir liebe Gruesse an Dad."

Sie gingen gemeinsam ins Foyer und Lorelai hielt ihrer Mutter die Tuer auf.

„Okay, bis in drei Wochen dann, ich ruf dich nochmal an und sag dir die Uhrzeit. Schoen, dass du vorbeigeschaut hast!"

„Ja, finde ich auch, bis dann."

„Tschuess Mum."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Endlich ein neues Kapitel! Viel Spass und ich würde mich sehr über Kritik freuen! Ihr wisst, dass Autoren davon leben! Früher, als ich noch nicht selber schrieb konnte ich das immer noch nicht so wirklich nachvollziehen, aber jetzt verstehe ich das sehr gut, also BITTE! BITTE! BITTE!

* * *

4 Tage nach der Hochzeit

„Hey Grandma!"

„Rory! Du würdest doch normalerweise erst morgen anrufen!"

„Normalerweise, aber da ich morgen bereits wieder in Hartford bin geh´t das ein bisschen schlecht! Ich komme zurück!"

„Oh…"

„Freust du dich gar nicht?" Rory war ein wenig genervt, nun kam sie schon zurück, obwohl sie es nicht wirklich wollte und nun war sie Zuhause noch nicht einmal Willkommen.

„Doch, doch, klar."

„Ich werde nicht mehr bei euch wohnen, ich hole nur meine Sachen ab und ziehe dann zu Logan, nur damit du es weißt."

„Du ziehst aus?"

„Ja!" antwortete sie mir fröhlich.

„Und das sagst du mir jetzt?"

„Hey chill, ich sags ja jetzt oder nicht, nicht so wie Mum, beruhig dich."

„Aber warum?"

„Logan hat mich gefragt und ich habe ja gesagt, so einfach ist das, wir haben das vergangene Jahr ja praktisch schon zusammengewohnt!"

„Gehst du zur uni und hast du endlich deine Mutter angerufen?"

„Nein und nein, du hörst dich jetzt schon wie sie an, hat sie dich auf ihre Seite gezogen?"

„Es gibt keine Seiten verdammt! Du benimmst dich kindisch und peinlich, Lorelai hat dich so nicht erzogen, das weiß ich genau. Und wenn du es wissen musst, Lorelai ist auf uns zugekommen und wir haben uns mit ihr versöhnt. Wir finden, dass du dein Leben mal langsam wieder in die Hand nehmen solltest!"

„Alle sagen mir das, aber kein Mensch gibt mir Zeit!"

„Du hattest ein dreiviertel Jahr und fünfzig Sozialstunden Zeit um zu entspannen, es reicht!"

„Und mir reichts jetzt auch, ich hole morgen meinen Kram ab."

„Rory, wir alle wollen nur das Beste für dich, wir lieben dich!"

„Ja. Bis morgen." und sie legte auf, sofort wählte Emily Lorelais Handynummer.

„Hallo?"

„Lorelai, Rory kommt morgen zurück aus Asien, sie will aber gleich zu Logan ziehen!"

„Sie ist zurück? Rory ist wieder da?"

„Ja, sie ist aber nicht so gut auf… jetzt uns drei… zu sprechen und zieht aus!"

„Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen, dass sie mich so sehr hasst! Ich habe alles für sie getan! Alles! Alles was ich je getan habe, tat ich nur um ihretwillen! Ich habe meine Familie verlassen, ich habe das Studieren in einer Universität für sie aufgegeben, du weißt wie gerne ich früher nach Yale gehen wollte! Ich habe in einem verdammten Schuppen gelebt! Ich habe 65 Stunden die Woche als Zimmermädchen im Independence Inn gearbeitet und sie so durch die ersten 16 Jahre ihres Lebens gebracht. Von meinem sechzehnten bis zu meinem fast zweiundzwanzigstem Lebensjahr, hatte ich ein Date! Eins!"

„Eins in 6 Jahren?"

„Ja eins und das war mit Chris! Warum tut sie mir das an? Alles was ich je tat war sie zu lieben!"

„Du hast nie etwas falsch gemacht. Ich weiss, dass du alles getan hast was du konntest um ihr das Beste Leben zu geben."

Lorelai schluchzte und konnte vor Tränen nicht antworten.

„Ich bin damals nicht meinetwegen Zuhause ausgezogen Mum, sondern ihretwegen."

„Ich weiss Lorelai, ich weiss. Sie holt morgen ihre Sachen bei uns ab, ich werde noch mal versuchen mit ihr zu reden."

„Danke Ma!"

* * *

Am nächsten Tag bei den Gilmores

„Bitte ruf sie an, nur ganz kurz, das reicht, du musst dich nicht mit ihr vertragen, nur reden!"

Rory schwieg.

„Ich finde du führst dich für deine 21 Jahre nicht besonders erwachsen auf, in deinem Alter hatte deine Mutter ein 4½ Kind an das sie denken musste, sie hätte niemals einfach so ein halbes Jahr weggehen können, obwohl sie das immer wollte, was hat sie dir verdammt noch mal getan?"

Rory schwieg noch immer.

„Argh Rory! Man kann mit dir nicht ordentlich sprechen. Zieh die Tür hinter dir zu, wenn du hier fertig bist."

Und Emily stampfte mit langen Schritten ins obere Stockwerk, vor Wut und Verzweiflung über das Verhalten ihrer Enkelin nahm sie nur jede zweite Stufe.

* * *

1 Woche später

„Lorelai, soll ich dich zu ihr fahren?"

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht." Lorelai wischte sich an diesem Abend die hundertste Träne vom Gesicht.

„Luke, ich will und kann es nicht weiter versuchen, sie hat mich mit ihrem kindlichen Verhalten sehr gekränkt, so habe ich sie einfach nicht erzogen."

„Nein, das hast du nicht, es ist nicht deine Schuld Lorelai."

„Es fühlt sich aber so an!" Lorelai schluchzte wieder „Ich will sie endlich wieder bei mir haben…"

„Ja, ich sie auch, beruhig dich mein Schatz."

* * *

„Logan Huntzberger?"

„Ja?"

„Hallo, hier spricht Luke Danes."

„Hallo… was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Bringe deine Freundin dazu endlich ihre Mutter anzurufen."

„Was bitte?"

„Rory soll Lorelai anrufen. Nun schon seid Wochen weint sie fast durchgehend, weil Rory sich weigert mit ihr zu sprechen."

„Ich sage es ihr ja auch schon ständig, aber sie hört nicht! Ich merke trotzdem, dass sie wegen dieser Sache ziemlich down ist."

„Rede ihr einfach noch mal ins Gewissen, es ist wirklich wichtig, dass Lorelai nicht noch mehr Stress ausgesetzt wird."

„Warum?"

„Auch das ist ein Punkt den ihr beide erfahren würdet, wenn Rory anruft… bitte tu einfach dein Bestes."

„Mach ich und richte Lorelai liebe Grüsse aus."

„Mach ich… danke Logan."

„Kein Problem, tschüss."

„Tschüss."

* * *

„Rory? Bist du noch wach?"

„Ja, was gibt's?"

„Ich habe heute einen Anruf von Luke Danes bekommen."

„Wer? Was? Luke hat DICH angerufen?"

„Ja und er war ein bisschen wütend. Er meinte deine Mutter würde seid wochen nur noch weinen… und dass ich dich überzeugen soll sie endlich anzurufen, gelinde ausgedrückt."

„So traurig ist sie?"

„Oh wow, Rory Gilmore hat doch noch einen Funken Mitgefühl für ihre sie liebende Mutter! Das hätte dir bei dem Anruf auf Sri Lanka schon klar werden müssen."

„Meinst du?" fragte Rory kleinlaut, der langsam bewusst wurde, wie furchtbar stur sie gewesen war.

„Ja. Ich würde auch vorschlagen, dass du sie nicht nur anrufst, sondern nach Stars Hollow fährst um sie zu besuchen und dich zu entschuldigen. Und versteh mich nicht falsch, ich will dir in nichts reinreden, es ist deine Mutter, ich weiss nur, dass es nicht so weitergehen kann und darf."

„Na gut… ich fahre morgen mal in Richtung Heimat, mal schauen ob ich es bis zu ihrer Haustür schaffe…"

„Braves Mädchen und jetzt gib Papa noch einen Kuss und schlaf dann, damit du morgen Kraft für den großen Tag hast."

„Ajaj Sir… Gute Nacht Logan." Rory drehte sich gedankenverloren auf die Seite.

„Schlaf schön Ace."

* * *

Nächster Tag

Rory fuhr die lange Hauptstrasse entlang, bis sie den Abzweiger nach Stars Hollow sah. Diesen Weg war sie schon lange nicht gefahren, noch nicht einmal um ihre beste Freundin Lane zu besuchen. Lane… vielleicht sollte sie ihren heutigen ‚Ausflug' bei Lane beginnen. Sie hielt mit Logans Sportwagen vor Lanes Haus, ging zur Tür und klingelte. Vor ihr stand Zach, er sah aus wie gerade aus dem Bett gekommen, was bei Zach aber eigentlich auch nichts ungewöhnliches war.

„Rory… was machst du hier… naja, man sieht sich immer zweimal im Leben… schade eigentlich… LANE!!! Rory ist hier!"

Im Nebenzimmer hörte man jemanden nach Luft schnappen.

„Was willst du mit schade sagen? Was habe ich dir denn getan?"

Zach antwortete nicht, sondern drehte sich nur um und ging davon.

Wenig später erschien Lane in der Tür.

„Rory. Hey. Komm in unser… ähm mein Zimmer."

„Okay." antwortete Rory verwirrt, noch immer nicht ganz sicher was sie von Zach halten sollte. Lane scheuchte Rory in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Oh mein Gott Rory."

„Lane, es tut mir so leid, dass ich mich das ganze letzte halbe Jahr nicht gemeldet habe, aber ich war in Asien und…"

„Du hättest dich melden müssen oder wenigstens eine Nummer hinterlassen sollen, damit ich mich melden kann, ich war wirklich verletzt Rory."

„Entschuldigung, es tut mir so leid!"

„Rory, bei mir reicht ein Entschuldigung, aber für viele wird das nicht genügen."

„Aber warum denn nicht? Nur weil ich ´ne Zeit lang nicht da war? Ist es das?"

„Auch, aber das ist nicht der Punkt, der Punkt ist… ich kann es dir nicht sagen, das muss Lorelai tun. Rory, hör mir zu. GEH ZU LORELAI! Heute noch!"

Geschockt von Lanes kleinem Ausbruch nickte Rory nur.

„Gut… ach und Rory? Zach und ich werden heiraten!"

„Lane! Das ist ja fantastisch! Seid wann?"

„Ist schon eine ganze Weile her, wir heiraten bereits in drei Wochen." Rory wurde damit schmerzlich daran erinnert, wie viel sie verpasst hatte.

„Och nö, dann habe ich ja die ganze Planung verpasst… warte, Mrs. Kim ist damit einverstanden?"

„Ja und du kannst noch bei ein paar Kleinigkeiten helfen wenn du möchtest, den Großteil haben Lorelai und ich aber schon fertig."

„Mum hat dir geholfen?"

„Ja, sie war eine große Hilfe in der Organisation. Wer will nicht die Partyqueen an seiner Seite haben um seine Hochzeit zu planen?"

„Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen, was hältst du von einem Mädelsabend, nur du und ich am Donnerstag?"

„Das ist geritzt!"

„So, ich muss jetzt weiter, langsam werde ich neugierig warum mich alle hassen."

„Ich sollte dich auch wirklich warnen, es sind noch ein paar mehr Leute in Stars Hollow so drauf wie Zach, nur dass du vorbereitet bist!"

„Danke, jetzt bin ich jedenfalls gewappnet."

* * *

Rory verabschiedete sich und stieg wieder in ihr Auto, entschied sich dann aber nicht zu fahren sondern zu Fuß ein bisschen durch Stars Hollow zu Lorelai zu schlendern. Auf dem Weg traf sie zunächst auf Andrew, der sofort als er sie sah die Straßenseite wechselte, auf Gypsy, die sie im vorbeigehen nur böse anblickte, dann auf Miss Patty, die sie zunächst komplett zu ignorieren schien, jedoch schnell zu Lukes rannte, sobald sie an Rory vorbeigegangen war und schließlich als sie bereits vor Babettes Haus stand, eben diese.

„Rory mein Gott… du, du kannst hier doch nicht einfach so auftauchen, du wirst Lorelai eine… du hättest wirklich vorher anrufen sollen."

„Dir auch einen schönen Tag Babette, sag mal kannst du mir jetzt endlich mal sagen WAS genau hier vor sich geht? Ich werde von allen angepflaumt und doof angeguckt, aber kein Schwein erzählt mir irgendetwas!"

„Dreh dich um, dann wirst du es erfahren."

Rory wirbelte herum, sicher ihre Mutter zu sehen, doch sie sah nur Luke auf sie zukommen.

„Luke!"

„Rory, willkommen zurück!"

„Luke es tut mir so leid, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe, ich…"

„Ich weiß, dass es dir leid tut, warte hier, lass mich eben Lorelai vorwarnen gehen."

„Warum?"

„Das ist einfach sicherer."

Kurz bevor er sich umdrehte entdeckte Rory Lukes Ehering an seinem Finger.

„Oh mein Gott!"

„Was?" Luke drehte sich wieder zu ihr.

„Ihr habt geheiratet?"

„Wirklich nicht weil wir es ohne dich machen wollten, das solltest du von den Anrufen her wissen…"

„Die haben sich nie nach so etwas angehört…"

„Warte nur ab."

Luke ging auf die Veranda ihres Hauses, drehte jedoch vor der Tür nach Links und ging zur Hollywoodschaukel, welche Rory noch nicht kannte. Dort liegt eine schlafende Lorelai mit beiden Händen auf ihrem 9-monate-Babybauch.

Luke beugt sich hinunter zu ihr und flüstert ihr vorsichtig ins Ohr: „Wach auf mein Engel! Lorelai!"

Rory ist mittlerweile nur noch zehn Schritte von der Treppe entfernt, sie kann ihre Mutter wegen der Holzverkleidung jedoch noch nicht sehen.

„Was ist denn?" antwortet Lorelai total verschlafen und zwingt sich ihre Augen zu öffnen.

„Lorelai… Rory ist hier."

Sofort erscheint Lorelais Kopf über dem Geländer aber nicht mehr.

„Was?"

„Da steht sie."

Lorelai dreht schnell ihren Kopf zur Seite. Lorelai hatte um einiges kürzere Haare als sie hatte als Rory sie zu letzten Mal gesehen hatte, damals durchs Poolhausfenster. Ihre Locken waren jedoch noch dieselben, nun ungezähmt und wild.

„Luke magst du mir hoch helfen?"

„Natürlich, komm her."

Lorelai streckte ihre Hand zu ihrem Mann aus und nun sah Rory auch ihren Ehering.

Luke stützte Lorelai unter ihrem Arm und Lorelai richtete sich auf. Und in diesem Moment erst wurde ihr das ganze Ausmaß ihrer Dummheit bewusst. Lorelai, ihre eigene Mutter war hochschwanger. Sie musste schon locker am Anfang des neunten Monats sein, sie sah aus als würde sie bald platzen.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt, vielleicht sogar heute noch.

Und bitte sagt mir was ihr denkt! Ihr könnt auch ehrlich sein, ich möchte wissen, was ich verbessern kann!


	6. Chapter 6

So, hier nun das nächste Kapitel, ich bleibe dabei, obwohl ich tragischer weise noch kein einziges Review bekommen habe, vielleicht erbarmt sich ja irgendwer irgendwann, irgendwie… Viel Spass!

-----------------------------

"Mum, du bist ja…"

"Ja Rory, darf ich vorstellen, deine Schwester oder dein Bruder ist hier drin und das hier ist mein Mann Luke."

"Wann habt ihr… geheiratet?"

"Vor zwei Wochen, länger konnten wir auf dich nicht warten. Ich… Wir haben nur klein und… standesamtlich geheiratet… mit Trauzeugen, April und meinen Eltern." Lorelai sprach ganz schnell und stolperte regelrecht über ihre Worte, ganz anders als sonst. Nach einer kleinen Pause fügte sie etwas ruhiger hinzu: "Warum hast du bloß nie zurückgerufen?"

"Grandpa und Grandma waren da? Also habt ihr euch wirklich vertragen? Deshalb war Emily so verdammt hartnäckig… Warte, wer ist April?"

"Meine Tochter!" antwortete Luke schnell.

"Tochter? Wie, wer?… Wie alt ist sie?"

"Zwölf, ich habe vor ein paar Monaten von ihr erfahren."

"Mum, hätte ich gewusst was alles passiert ist… es tut mir so leid. Ich war so sehr in meinem neuen Leben mit Logan vertieft und ich brauchte Abstand von meinen alten Leben… ich dachte das wäre nur möglich, wenn ich keinen Kontakt zu dir und den anderen hätte… und…"

"Aber Rory, deine Großeltern gehörten doch zu deinem ach so schrecklichem 'alten' Leben und du hattest mit ihnen Kontakt! Verdammt noch mal du bist sogar bei ihnen eingezogen! Wenn es nur das ausziehen und das abbrechen deiner Ausbildung gewesen wäre… dann… dann wäre es etwas anderes gewesen, aber nicht auf EINEN meiner Anrufe zu antworten, mir nicht zu sagen, dass du ins Ausland gehst, all deine Familie und Freunde zu ignorieren und dadurch all das hier zu verpassen ist etwas anderes. Ich hätte meine Freude über die Verlobung und die Schwangerschaft so gerne mit dir geteilt! Seid ich 17 Jahre alt war habe ich ALLES mit dir geteilt! Ob du mich nun nur schräg angeguckt hast und mich mit Brei bespuckt hast oder ob du mit mir gelacht und geweint hast! Du hast das hier für mich kaputtgemacht, deine verdammte Sturheit! Ich dachte ich wäre schon stur, aber nichts toppt DICH! … zum Glück hatte ich Luke. Natürlich auch Sookie und ganz Stars Hollow, aber du hast gefehlt, das kann uns keiner zurückgeben, mir nicht und dir natürlich auch nicht."

"Oh Mama es tut mir alles so sehr leid. Alles was du mein ganzes Leben lang getan hast war selbstlos und großartig und ich schleudere es dir ins Gesicht. Ich habe wirklich riesigen Mist gebaut, es tut mir so unendlich leid… ich weiß, dass dir das jetzt nicht genügen wird, aber ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun um alles wieder gut zu machen, wirklich! Alles! Versprochen! Ich war geblendet von belanglosem Mist. Oh Mum." Rory hatte angefangen zu weinen, während Lorelai gesprochen hatte und nun bekam sie vor lauter schluchzen kaum mehr ein Wort heraus.

Lorelai breitete ihre Arme aus und wedelte mit ihren Händen, Rory bedeutend, dass sie zu ihr kommen sollte.

"Ich bin zwar immer noch stinke sauer, enttäuscht und verletzt wegen dir, aber ich liebe dich und bin froh, dass du wohlbehalten zurück bist. Sri Lanka ist wirklich gefährlich verdammt! Nun komm schon her, meine Arme werden schon ganz müde!"

"Ich habe das aber nicht verdient!"

"Nein, aber ich sage dir dasselbe wie am Tag meines Abschlusses: Ich habe es aber verdient. Und jetzt komm her und umarme deine fette Mutter."

"Du bist doch nicht fett." sagte Rory unter versiegenden Tränen und trat in die Arme ihrer Mutter, sie war während des Gesprächs auf die Veranda gekommen.

"Das sage ich ihr auch ständig, sie will aber nicht auf mich hören… ich finde du bist die schönste Schwangere der Welt Lorelai."

"Das musst du sagen, weil du mein Mann bist! Pass auf, denn wenn du mich anlügst und es ein Mädchen ist, werde ich sie auch noch Lorelai nennen!"

"Aber du bist nicht dick, du hast einen Menschen in dir!"

"Mister! Ich will diesen quatsch nicht mehr hören, nun lass mich in Ruhe meine Tochter zu Ende umarmen!"

Lorelai und Rory waren die ganze Zeit ineinander verwickelt. Als Rory gerade wieder wegziehen wollte, zog sie Lorelai erneut an sich.

"Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht während du in Asien warst, das ist so gefährlich! Und als du nicht zurückgerufen hast dachte ich du und Logan währed entführt worden und deshalb könntet ihr nicht anrufen."

Nun lässt Lorelai sie wieder los und hat nun selber eine Träne im Gesicht.

"Mach dir nichts draus, das sind bloß die Hormone…" kommentierte Luke. Ohne damit zu rechnen erhielt Luke dafür einen ordentlich Schlag auf den Oberarm.

"Aua, das tat weh!"

"Sollte es auch! Und jetzt geh rein und koche Kaffee, für Rory einen richtigen und für mich die Loser Version!"

"Ähm Lorelai, wir haben aber keinen richtigen Kaffee im Haus, ich hatte Sorge du würdest dein Versprechen nicht halten."

"Ich dachte genau dasselbe, deshalb habe ich fünf Packungen hinter der Waschmaschine versteckt."

Luke verdrehte nur die Augen und ging hinein an die Arbeit.

"Luke ist hier eingezogen? Ist das nicht ein bisschen klein alles?"

"Guck noch mal genau hin! Wir haben renoviert! Größeres Schlafzimmer, zweites Bad und ein extra Raum."

"Wow, das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen! Das ist ja beeindruckend!"

"Warte erst bis du es von Innen siehst, komm! Alles neu!"

"Hier will ich alt werden, das ist ja ein Traum!"

"Erstmal werden wir hier alt, dann kannst du von mir aus hier alt werden, obwohl wenn ich alt bin, bist du auch schon ziemlich alt, wenn ich 90 bin, bist du 74..."

"Darüber will ich gar nicht nachdenken, das würde bedeuten du wärst tot… nee… du wirst nicht alt."

"Too late Baby" plötzlich wurde Lorelai wieder ernster, als ob ihr gerade erst wieder eingefallen wäre, was geschehen war; "… und außerdem scheint es dich das ganze letzte Jahr auch nicht riesig interessiert zu haben was mit mir los ist, ich hätte auch Krebs haben können und im Sterben liegen können und du hättest keine Ahnung gehabt!"

"Dann hätte Grandma es mir bestimmt gesagt, auch wenn du es ihr verboten hättest… warum hast du Logan am Telefon eigentlich nichts gesagt? Ich wäre sofort nach Hause gekommen!"

"Rory, ich wollte es dir selbst sagen und außerdem solltest du ja auch nicht nur wegen mir wiederkommen, sondern weil du bereit dafür warst."

"So, hier euer Kaffee, wünschen die Damen noch etwas?"

"Eine Rückenmassage?"

"Ich habe dich heute schon zweimal massiert, dein Rücken sollte mittlerweile weich wie Pudding sein!"

"Beschwer dich bloß nicht! Du hast die Rückenschmerzen verursacht nun heile sie auch wieder!"

"Aber…"

"Kein 'aber'… denk daran, ich muss etwas von der größe einer Melone aus der Öffnung so groß einer Orange herauspressen!"

"'Guck mal wer da spricht', Kirstie Alley, richtig?"

"Du hast es immer noch drauf Baby! High Five!"

Sie schlugen ein und lachten lauthals los.

"Aber trotzdem Mum, bitte keine Details über die Geburt."

"Ach, da haben wir unsere Geburtenhasserin ja wieder… wie willst du eigentlich mal eigene Kinder bekommen?"

"Gar nicht, Kaiserschnitt oder Adoption."

"Die erste Option geht gar nicht, ich will unbedingt irgendwann Großmutter werden!"

"Du werde erstmal in Ruhe noch mal Mutter, bevor du ans Großmutter werden denkst!"

"Da hat Rory recht."

"Und vielleicht kann dein zweites Kind dir ja ein Enkel schenken!"

"Das dauert aber noch locker 25 Jahre! Das ist viel zu lang, bei dir ist die Zielgerade jedenfalls schon in Sicht!"

"Da ist noch gar nichts in Sicht. Themenwechsel. Habt ihr euch schon Namen ausgedacht?"

"Wir sind zwar mit dem alten Thema noch nicht durch, aber dein neues ist auch nicht schlecht… Für einen Jungen haben wir an Elias gedacht und bei einem Mädchen wissen wir es noch nicht… ich für meinen Teil liebe ja diese ganzen skandinavischen Namen, wie Emma oder Greta, Lorelai ist natürlich auch immer noch eine Möglichkeit."

"Wäre das nicht ein bisschen verwirrend?"

"Wieso denn das? Wir könnten die Lori oder Lolle nennen…"

"Keine Angst Rory, wir haben das schon überlegt und wir werden unsere vielleicht Tochter nicht Lorelai nennen und unsere vielleicht Sohn auch nicht Lukas."

"Elias ist aber auch ein verdammt schöner Name! Mum, heißt du jetzt eigentlich Danes?" fragte Rory ganz vorsichtig.

"Noch nicht, ich überlege noch, ich habe Zeit bis zur kirchlichen Trauung mich zu entscheiden."

"Für mich wäre es auch okay, wenn wir Gilmore heißen, Ich mag Luke Gilmore… ich hänge an dem Namen nicht so sehr."

"Wie auch immer, wir reden da noch drüber, wir haben uns noch nicht geeinigt."

"Ja, aber unser Kind soll Gilmore heißen und du auch, Lorelai Gilmore ist Lorelai Gilmore und keine Lorelai Danes… das klingt einfach nur komisch und falsch."

"Da stimme ich dir zu Luke, aber ich verstehe auch Mum, dass sie den traditionallen Weg gehen möchte…"

"Oh man, ich glaube diese Diskussion wird niemals ein Ende haben, wir reden da schon so lange drüber!"

"Das könnte sehr gut passieren."

"So Rory, jetzt erzähl uns von Asien, was hast du alles gesehen und erlebt und lasse bloß nichts aus!"

…

Vier Stunden später sitzen Luke, Lorelai und Rory immer noch im frisch renoviertem Wohnzimmer und unterhalten sich über Asien, Stars Hollow, Logan, Gott und die Welt.

To bei continued…

Das war es erstmal wieder… bitte sagt mal was ihr so denkt, bitte!

R E V I E W !

R E V I E W !

R E V I E W !

R E V I E W !

R E V I E W !

R E V I E W !

R E V I E W !


	7. Chapter 7

**Nach langer Pause… I proudly present…**

.

* * *

.

"Oh Rory! Ich habe eine fantastische Idee!"

"Oh nein, endet das jetzt wie das Pfannkuchen Debakel von ´93?"

"RORY! Das war deine Idee!"

"Ich war neun Mum!"

"Wie auch immer, was hältst du von einem Burger von Lukes?"

"Da bin ich dabei! Luke!"

"Ja?" kam die Stimme aus dem oberen Stockwerk.

"Kannst du Cesar anrufen, dass wir gleich ins Diner kommen und bitte Burger und jede Menge Chili-Pommes mit Käse bereitstehen sollen?"

"Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir es herholen… Das Dorfvolk ist nicht sehr gut auf dich zu sprechen, wie du vielleicht schon mitbekommen hast."

"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich euch euer Essen herhole, ich auch hier lasse und euch noch ein bisschen quatschen lasse, ihr habt bestimmt noch jede Menge Mädchenkram zu besprechen, wo Männer nicht mit eingeladen sind!"

"Okay, aber bringe mir bitte auch noch Zwiebelringe und zwei Pancakes mit Oliven mit, dann ist das Mahl perfekt!"

"Bleibt es bei dieser 'leckeren' Kombi auch, oder wechselst du deine Meinung noch zehn Mal bis ich im Diner angekommen bin?"

"Dabei bleibt´s, ach nein, bringe mir bitte auch noch einen Kakao mit!"

"Okay Liebling. Für dich noch etwas außer Burger und Pommes Rory?"

"Nein, aber gib mir noch eine Portion extra Pommes ohne Schnickschnack!"

"Ist auf dem Weg ihr verrückten Hühner!"

"Oh und saure Gurken!"

Luke schließt die Tür hinter sich.

"Ich hoffe er hat das noch gehört!" seufzte Lorelai und streichelte ihren Bauch "Wir sind nämlich hungrig!"

"Mum?"

"Ja?"

"Die neue Frisur steht dir wirklich super!"

"Ich mag es auch, hab es aber schon seid fast einem halben Jahr so, möchte es vielleicht wieder länger wachsen lassen nach der Geburt."

"Schade, mir gefällt es."

"Mal gucken…"

"Mum, ich finde es passt überhaupt nicht zu dir, dass du nicht wissen möchtest ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird, du bist doch eigentlich viel zu neugierig! Bei Davey damals doch auch schon!"

"Naja, Luke will es nicht wissen und es alleine zu erfahren ist doch doof und langweilig."

"Dann lass es uns zusammen erfahren, dann könnten wir doch noch shoppen gehen!"

"Nein, ich habe es Luke versprochen! Beim nächsten Kind erfahren wir es dann alle, das ist der Deal."

"Oh ja noch mehr Geschwister, mein Tag wird immer besser!"

.

* * *

.

2 Stunden später

Rory möchte gehen, weil Lorelai und Luke sich fertig machen um zur Lamaze zu gehen.

"Ich ruf dich morgen an Mum."

Lorelai nickt nur und holt Rory's Mantel aus der Garderobe.

"Mum? Ist das okay?"

"Was? Jaja, na klar."

"Ich wird schon anrufen, mach dir keine Sorgen."

"Rory, kann ich dich etwas fragen? Hast du dich nur wieder mit mir vertragen wegen der Veränderungen oder weil du es wirklich wolltest?"

"Ich wollte es natürlich. Ich war taub und blind für alle Anzeichen, aber nach und nach konnten Emily und Richard, Logan und ein paar überdeutliche Stars Hollow Bewohner mir verdeutlichen können das es wichtig ist. Sie haben mich aus meinem Zustand aufgeweckt. Wusstest du eigentlich, dass Luke Logan angerufen hat, damit er mir sagt ich solle dich anrufen?"

"Nein aber das passt sehr gut zu dem Luke den ich in den letzten Monaten kennen gelernt habe. Besonders am Anfang der Schwangerschaft hat er sich ständig riesige Sorgen gemacht, dass ich das Baby verliere. Zum einen weil ich schon Ende dreißig bin und zum anderen wegen unseres Streits… oder besser der einseitigen Funkstille."

Rory ließ den Kopf hängen.

"Dir ging es wirklich nicht gut oder?"

"Nein, aber ein großer Teil ist auch den Hormonen zuzuschreiben, ich weiß jetzt auch, warum meine Eltern immer meinten ich sei in meiner Schwangerschaft damals so hormonell gewesen. Eine Kombination aus Schwangerschaft und Pubertät? Bäh. Wie auch immer, lass uns gaaaanz schnell wieder sehen!"

"Machen wir auf jeden Fall. Tschüss Mum!"

"Bye Baby."

.

* * *

.

"Hey Lorelai! Hier ist deine Mutter!"

"Hey Mum, was gibt's?"

"War Rory da?"

"Ja."

"Und ihr habt euch vertragen?"

"Joa schon, warum?"

"Das ist ja fantastisch! Das müssen wir feiern! Was hältst du von einem Essen mit dir, Rory, Luke, Logan und uns natürlich?"

"Glaubst du nicht wir müssten dann Will Smith anrufen um die Welt zu retten?"

"Ach Lorelai… nun komm schon, es wird schon gut gehen."

"Nur wenn du Dad mir versprechen Luke in Ruhe zu lassen, keine bescheuerten Kommentare!"

"Versprochen!"

"Na gut, dann bin ich dabei, soll ich Rory Bescheid geben?"

"Ich mach das schon, ist Freitag okay?"

"Nein. Mit Freitagen assoziiere ich immer etwas schlechtes, das geht nicht."

"Was ist an einem Freitag schlimmer als an einem Samstag? Das kann ich absolut nicht nachvollziehen."

"Ist nur so ein Gefühl. Schlechtes Karma."

"Stell dich nicht so an, Freitag ist es also."

"Jaja." antwortet Lorelai zerknirscht.

"Ich muss aber noch Luke fragen ob er Zeit hat."

"Du bist seine Frau, hätte er etwas vor wüsstest du davon."

"Vielleicht ja auch nicht."

"Wie auch immer, dann fragst du Luke und ich frage Rory und Logan."

"Gut…"

"Was willst du anziehen?"

"Wie? Was ich anziehe?"

"Ja. Was du anziehst. Tu nicht so als ob du mich nicht gehört hättest."

"Das fragst du mich ja auch nur weil ein Huntzberger da sein wird."

"Nun sag schon, es ist auch aus Interesse."

"Ich weiß grad noch nicht, aber ich hab ein paar sehr schöne, helle Umstandskleider, eines davon wird deinen Ansprüchen sicherlich genügen."

"Willst du nicht ein bisschen früher kommen und sie mir zeigen?"

"Mum…"

"Okay, okay, komm zur üblichen Zeit."

"Gut tschüss."

"Und sag Luke er soll wieder den Anzug tragen, den er auf eurer Hochzeit getragen hat, der stand ihm wirklich sehr gut."

"Ja, tschüss!"

"Auf Wiederhören Lorelai."

.

Fortsetzung folgt…

.

* * *

.

**Kommt gleich noch eins hinterher… obwohl diese Story sowieso niemand mehr liest… ;-) Naja, kann ich trotzdem auf ein kleines Review hoffen???**

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Das letzte! Und damit die zweite vollständige Story!**

.

* * *

.

"Logan! Ich hätte fast vergessen dir zu sagen, dass wir Freitag bei meinen Großeltern eingeladen sind."

"Ro…ry… du weißt wie ich solche Abende hasse! Warum hast du dir keine Ausrede einfallen lassen?"

"Ich möchte, dass du endlich die wahre Lorelai Gilmore kennen lernst. Ihr habt euch bisher immer zum falschen getroffen. Und außerdem wollte ich mich sowieso auch noch bei meinen Großeltern entschuldigen."

"Ich komme also nicht drum herum?"

"Nein und glaube mir, du wirst meine Mutter lieben, wenn du sie siehst ohne gerade ihre einzige Tochter zu vernaschen."

"Okay Ace, was auch immer du sagst, ich vertraue dir… auch wenn es mir schwer fällt."

"Du und meine Mutter sind sich ähnlicher als ihr beide denkt. Sie hat auch schon immer die Welt gehasst aus der sie kam, genau wie du."

"Mal sehen. Ich komme jedenfalls mit."

"Ich liebe dich!"

"Und ich dich!"

.

* * *

.

Freitag

"Luke! Was ziehe ich bloß an?"

"Ich habe dir gestern schon gesagt du sollst früher anfangen als eine halbe Stunde vorher!"

"Ich dachte ja auch es sei einfacher!"

"Mhm, vielleicht das hellblaue?"

"Das hat vor zwei Monaten gepasst, aber doch jetzt nicht mehr, denk mit Luke!"

"Okay, das schwarze knielange?"

"Kein schwarz…"

"Das Geblümte?"

"Zu sommerlich, Emily würde mich außerdem auslachen."

"Soll ich nun helfen oder nicht."

"Ja schon, aber die Auswahl ist eben nicht so groß."

"Oh ich weiß! Das kleine Schwarze mit den weißen Samtbändern, dass ich dir vor ein paar Wochen gekauft habe!"

"Ach das gibt es ja auch noch! Das ist perfekt! Danke Luke! Ich habe dich wirklich gut erzogen."

"Ich bin unerziehbar."

"Das glaubst aber auch nur du! Ha!"

Sie watschelte erneut zum Schrank um sich umzuziehen.

"Lorelai?"

"Ja?"

"Was soll ich anziehen? Den schwarzen Anzug?"

"Ja, aber nicht mit dem üblichen Hemd, lieber mit dem hellblau-weiß kariertem."

"Ist das nicht zu verspielt?"

"Nein das ist perfekt und dann mit dunkelblauer Krawatte."

"So eine habe ich gar nicht."

"Echt? Muss ich anschaffen. Dann eben doch weißes Hemd mit schwarzer Krawatte, lass und auf Nummer sicher gehen für heute Abend."

"Ja, das wird wohl das einfachste und eleganteste sein."

"Siehst du? Das war Erziehung, vor ein paar Jahren hättest du das Wort 'elegant' gar nicht über die Lippen bekommen. So fertig, was denkst du?"

Lorelai stand nun umgezogen vor ihm und präsentierte sich. Sie trug schlichten Schmuck und schwarze hochhackige Schuhe passend zum Kleid.

"Perfekt! Unglaublich, dass ich diese Frau, MEINE Frau nennen darf! Ich verstehe nur nicht warum du dir diese Schuhe antun willst."

"Gilmore Girls kennen keinen Schmerz. Ballerinas würden meinen Style zerstören, ich nehme sie aber vorsichtshalber mit ins Auto. Und außerdem, ich bin auch ein Glückspilz, denn ich kann diesen gutaussehenden Mann hier MEINEN Mann nennen."

Er schließt sie in seine Arme und küsst sie zärtlich.

"So, zieh dich auch um, wir müssen in zehn Minuten los, ich muss mich auch noch schminken."

"Ach nööö, hier ist es gerade ganz schön."

Er küsst sie nun hinterm Ohr und sie genießt es in vollen Zügen.

"Luke, das ist unfair, wir dürfen auf gar keinen Fall zu spät kommen!"

"Zehn Minuten haben wir noch."

"Luke nein! Sei ein braver Junge und zieh dich um, deine Haare hast du auch noch nicht gekämmt."

"Irgendwie mag ich es auch, wenn du mir Befehle gibst."

"Na los!" sagt sie durch ein dickes Grinsen hindurch.

.

* * *

.

Rory und Logan erreichen das Haus der Gilmores zuerst und Rory nutzt sofort die Chance sich ausgiblich bei ihren Großeltern zu entschuldigen. Emily ist zwar noch immer gekränkt, lässt es aber auf sich beruhen.

Als es an der Tür klingelt ruft Rory: "Oh das ist Mum!" und rennt sofort zur Tür.

"Rory! Dafür haben wir ein Hausmädchen, das musst du doch nicht machen!"

"Will aber! Hallo Mum! Hey Luke!"

"Hey Schatz. Ihr ward zu früh ´hier, wir sind pünktlich."

"Hi Rory."

Das Hausmädchen nimmt ihnen ihre Mäntel ab.

"Ja, ich wollte mich noch persönlich bei Grandma entschuldigen."

Die beiden umarmen sich und gehen eingehakt zurück ins Wohnzimmer mit Luke im Schlepptau.

"Luke, Lorelai."

"Hey Mum! Hey Dad."

"Hallo Mr. Und Mrs. Gilmore."

"Nun nenn uns schon endlich Emily und Richard, wie oft müssen wir dir das noch sagen?"

"Okay. Es tut mir leid, Emily und Richard also."

"Hallo dir auch Luke. Lorelai, du ´siehst hervorragend aus." sagte Richard.

"Danke Dad."

Logan stand nun auf und ging auf Luke und Lorelai zu.

"Hallo Lorelai, Hallo Luke."

"Oh, Rory hat dich darauf vorbereitet, dass wir es hassen gesiezt zu werden, schlaues Mädchen. Schön dich wieder zu sehen Logan."

"Gleichfalls. Und Richard hat recht, sie sehen sehr hübsch aus heute Abend."

"Danke auch dir Logan."

"Was möchtet ihr alle trinken?"

"Eine Weißweinschorle bitte" sagt Luke.

"Für mich einen Wodka Martini." erwidert Lorelai.

"Lorelai!" schreien Luke, Emily und Richard auf, während sich Rory und Logan schon die Seiten vor lachen halten.

"Ein Wasser tut es auch, mit Olive bitte." lacht Lorelai und stupst ihren Vater spielerisch gegen die Schulter.

"Ihr fallt immer noch auf sie rein? Man merkt wirklich, dass ich diejenige bin, der mit Mum die meiste Zeit verbracht hat."

"Ab und zu…" gesteht Luke.

"Immer seltener…" sagt Emily.

"Jedes verflixtes Mal." sagt Richard, woraufhin alle wieder anfangen zu lachen.

"Ein Wasser mit Olive und der Wein kommen sofort."

"Dankschön."

"Danke Dad."

"Und Luke? Wie läuft das Diner?"

"Sehr gut, denn Stars Hollow ist ein sehr stabiler Markt, aber das wissen sie ja bereits richtig Richard?"

"Das ist wahr aber…"

Da lenkt Lorelai schnell ein: "Wir haben endlich eine Idee für einen Mädchennamen."

"Wirklich? Welchen? Sagt schon!"

"Naja, Elias für ein Jungen und Elizabeth für ein Mädchen, was haltet ihr davon?"

"Elizabeth ist sehr schön, aber wie seid ihr auf Elias gekommen?"

"Lange Geschichte."

"Sehr schön. Und habt ihr euch endlich auf einen Nachnamen geeinigt?"

"Luke hat sich durchgesetzt… wir werden Gilmore heißen."

"YES!!!" schreit Richard.

"Richard!" sagt Emily empört.

"Naja, Gilmore würde sonst aussterben."

"Genau das haben wir uns auch gedacht und da der Name Danes bereits weitergegeben wird, haben wir uns für Gilmore entschlossen."

"Das wäre in meiner Familie unvorstellbar! Mein Vater hätte Klärgrube heißen können und meine Mutter hätte den Namen trotzdem annehmen müssen. Glücklicherweise habe ich einen eigenen Kopf." sagt Logan.

"Und ich auch!" fügt Rory hinzu.

"So habe ich dich ja auch erzogen Roryzilla."

"Ich dachte den Spitznamen haben wir vor zehn Jahren auf die Verbotsliste gesetzt, wie du mich niemals in der Öffentlichkeit nennen darfst."

"Ach, ich wollte dich ja auch nur ein bisschen vor deinem Freund blamieren. Ich erfülle nur meine mütterliche Pflicht."

"Das kannst du bei Nummer zwei üben, aber mich kannst du nur noch schwer vor meinen Freunden blamieren. In der Grundschule wollten immer alle bei uns einziehen und dich auch als Mutter haben."

"Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich damals auch deine große Schwester hätte sein können."

"Du warst einfach nur cool."

"Ne, du warst viel cooler. Die Männer sind auf mich geflogen, auch wenn ich sie total hab links liegen lassen für die ersten zehn Jahre die es dich gab. Du warst eindeutig cooler."

"Na kommt Mädels, lasst uns essen, dieses Hausmädchen ist wirklich für gar nichts gut."

"Mum? Hast du zufällig Takko Chips und Mayonnaise da?"

.

.

D A S E N D E

.

.

.

**Geschafft! Yeah!**

**.**

**.  
**


End file.
